Back To You
by Thay.8D
Summary: Lisa Cuddy precisa tomar uma decisão, escolher o homem certo para sua vida. No entanto, isso não será nada fácil tendo em vista que um seria ideal para sua família e outro para o seu coração.


**Título: **Back to You(Nc-17)

**Autor: **Thatiinha

**Beta-Reader:** Layê e Nane

**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto/2009 para **Fernanda **do fórum** _Need For Fic_  
**

**Advertências: **Essa história contém cenas de sexo e algumas poucas palavras inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **Nc-17

**Capítulos: **Um - One-shot

**Completa: **[**X**] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Lisa Cuddy precisa tomar uma decisão, escolher o homem certo para sua vida. No entanto, isso não será nada fácil tendo em vista que um seria ideal para sua família e outro para o seu coração.

**Nota da Autora: **Personagens não me pertencem, a história não é real nem é nenhum spoiler da série; é apenas uma criação da minha mente insana. Agradeço imensamente as ajuda das meninas do chat "Huddy's World" pelos seus incentivos quando eu surtava e, principalmente, a Layê e a Nane que me deram apoio desde o início da One-shot e aturaram ler cada mínimo pedacinho da fic só pra ter certeza da beleza da história. Obrigada, garotas! S2

**Back To You**

- Vamos, House. Amanhã precisamos acordar cedo para irmos ao hospital.

- Você precisa ir; não eu!

- Vamos, House! Você já está bêbado! Por falar nisso, é a quinta vez só nessa semana!

- Vá se ferrar, Wilson! Eu não posso sequer beber? – Falou ao levantar-se do banco e bater com a mão no balcão em um tom de indignação. – Por que você não vai para casa conversar com sua namorada morta?

Aquelas palavras machucaram profundamente o oncologista, no entanto o mesmo conhecia o médico rabugento quem escolhera como amigo, portanto ignorou. Relevar as atitudes de Gregory House durante toda a semana era o melhor que Wilson poderia fazer, pois desde o retorno da conferência de farmacologia em Adirondack, beber e ser um cretino eram as únicas ações e reações do infectologista para com tudo e todos.

- Se você acha que afastando todo mundo de você vai trazê-la de volta, você está completamente enganado!

House demonstrou um semblante de dúvida e indagou irônico:

- Estamos falando da sua namorada? Porque se for nem se eu quisesse, ela voltaria; ela está morta! – Bradou.

- Olha! Eu sei, muito bem, a situação da Amber, e acredito que deveria agradecer a Deus por ter a pessoa quem ama viva e próxima de você. – Falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto apontava o dedo na face do homem. – Como viu a uma semana atrás, a Cuddy não vai esperar por você para sempre; ela tem uma vida a seguir e vinte anos aguardando por uma atitude sua foi demais. Eu conversei com ela! Sabe o que ela quer, House? – Não permitindo uma resposta do amigo, prosseguiu. – Viver! Ser feliz! E segundo a mesma, você não é capaz de permitir a ela esse sentimento!

Gregory permaneceu estático diante a revelação do amigo. Pensou em como estava sendo um idiota em tratar todos com tanta rudeza; até mesmo o Nolan, seu psiquiatra, estava estranhando sua indelicadeza constante na última consulta. Para piorar, James estava correto em afirmar que aquelas atitudes boçais apenas afastariam mais a mulher de sua vida.

- Sabe do que mais, House? – Bradou Wilson tirando o infectologista de seus pensamentos. – Você não a merece! Ela vai ser muito mais feliz sem você; ou melhor, com o Lucas. Sabe por quê? Porque ele é um homem de verdade! Sabe cuidar de uma mulher, e conhece o significado do "eu te amo". O investigador pode não ter sua inteligência... Sua genialidade! Mas ele se torna mais homem que você porque possui algo de grande importância não só para uma mulher, como para o ser humano: caráter. Ele tem garra, sentimentos, carinho e astúcia.

O médico antes estático encostado no balcão, escorregou sobre o móvel até sentar novamente no banco. A cada palavra escutada era como um tiro recebido, e como o sangue de uma ferida aberta, o homem sentia toda sua lucidez e sua pose de inflexível escorrer para fora de seu corpo.

- É muito fácil pagar por sexo. Difícil mesmo é conquistar uma mesma mulher sempre através de atitudes diárias. O Lucas consegue isso, e por esse motivo ela está com ele por meses. Agora, você... Você é um inútil. – Respirou fundo e em um sussurro concluiu. – Inútil.

A ira foi visivelmente aparecendo no semblante do homem quem apenas levantou em silêncio, tirou uma nota de cem dólares de bolso e jogou no balcão. Aproximou-se do amigo permitindo que o mesmo enxergasse o balançar frenético de suas ventas devido ao ódio possuindo sua mente. Ainda encarando o oncologista, House balançou a cabeça negativamente já cerrando os dentes e, com um grunhido de raiva, deixou o local e seu amigo para trás. Montou em sua motocicleta e partiu, seguindo um caminho tão conhecido.

**- x –**

- O que? Você está louco? Que merda é essa, Lucas? Bolsa quente? Você quer matar a menina? – Gritou Cuddy com as lágrimas formando-se nos olhos.

A médica correu para perto da filha e tirou as três bolsas de água quente as quais cobriam a testa, o peito e a barriga da menina.

- Mas ela está com frio. – Respondeu timidamente o homem.

- Não importa! – A mulher chorava. – Você tem que colocar bolsa fria! Você alguma vez já ouviu falar em equilíbrio térmico? – Bradava enquanto carregava a filha para o banheiro e ligava o chuveiro morno. – Calma, meu bebê. Mamãe está aqui agora.

- Equilíbrio térmico? – indagou confuso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lucas! Qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de inteligência que tenha passado pelo colegial sabe disso!

- Desculpa... Eu só queria ajudar! – Falou cabisbaixo enquanto pegava uma tolha e entregava a mulher.

Lisa tirou o excesso da água no corpo da filha juntamente com as roupas encharcadas e pegou-a no colo, levando-a ao quarto da criança.

- Tudo bem você querer ajudar, Lucas, mas se não tem capacidade para isso é melhor que não colabore com nada! Você podia ter matado minha filha! Entende a intensidade desse ato? Se eu houvesse chegado mais tarde do hospital hoje ela poderia está morta!

- Desculpe-me por não ser um médico com tanto conhecimento em...

- Demitir a babá foi a maior idiotice que eu já fiz! – Cortou-o friamente - Ela com certeza saberia cuidar de uma febre causada por uma simples gripe! – Deitou a menina na cama branca e rosa e abriu a janela.

- Quem estamos enganando, Lisa? Nós mesmos?

A endocrinologista apenas encarou-o com um semblante de indagação explícito em seu rosto.

- Não estamos bem há exatamente uma semana! – Prosseguiu o investigador. – Coincidentemente o mesmo espaço de tempo que o House descobriu nosso relacionamento.

Lisa apenas permanecia em silêncio.

- Não precisa falar nada, Cuddy. Eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo aqui. Eu posso não ter o conhecimento médico que a faculdade de medicina proporcionou-lhe, mas eu tenho a capacidade de compreender as pessoas através das atitudes porque minha vida e meus relacionamentos anteriores ensinaram-me. – Respirou fundo. – Eu estou indo embora. Pode contratar a babá novamente, pois eu não volto aqui... Pelo menos não antes de você decidir o que desejas para seu futuro.

O homem saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se imediatamente para sala. Pegou seu casaco no cabide ao lado da porta e abriu a mesma.

- Espera, Lucas! – Cuddy gritou enquanto corria para o mesmo cômodo o qual o homem encontrava-se. – Não vá embora... Desculp-

- Você tem uma decisão, Lisa? – Cortou-a. A mulher abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. – Então quando tiver; apenas quando estiver certa dos seus desejos, procure-me. – Vestiu o casaco e saiu.

Lisa Cuddy pensou que iria desmoronar; estava perdendo o homem mais gentil e atencioso quem já conhecera em toda sua vida, no entanto não foi o que aconteceu. Ao contrário de seus pensamentos iniciais, ela sentia-se livre; finalmente livre depois de meses. Não precisaria falar juras de amor só para deixá-lo feliz e crente da reciprocidade de sentimentos; não era necessário fingir uma paixão inexistente, mas também não poderia mostrar a gratidão pela ajuda dele com Rachel.

Desde o início do relacionamento Lucas fez questão de aproximar-se de Rachel. Ajudou Cuddy nos momentos mais difíceis. Acordou várias noites para fazer mamadeiras possibilitando uma boa noite de sono a amada; trocou muitas fraldas sujas enquanto ela trabalhava e sempre fez questão de mostrar o quanto amava fazer parte daquela família... Pena que aquela família não o queria; pelo menos não Lisa.

Cuddy foi até o quarto da filha e mediu novamente a temperatura; 102° F. Não havia baixado. Aquela gripe realmente pegou a criança de jeito, e a mulher já estava preocupada. Pensou em levá-la ao hospital se a febre não cedesse em uma hora. Pensou em tomar um banho, mas temeu deixar a filha sozinha por mais breve que fosse essa ação. Por um momento arrependeu-se do que fizera com Lucas; ele não fez por mal e não merecia tal tratamento... Sentiu-se "o House" da situação! E mais uma vez aquele nome perseguia-a; aqueles pensamentos.

O som de leves batidas na porta da frente tirou Lisa de seus pensamentos. Ela contemplou a filha dormindo e entristeceu pelo barulho impossibilitá-la de velar o sono de sua criança. Deu um beijo na testa de Rachel e correu para ver quem era; quando mais rápido fosse, logo estaria novamente com sua menininha. Imaginou ser Lucas e uma paz tomou-a ao pensar que a oportunidade de pedir desculpas estava próxima.

Lisa abriu a porta já com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta para um pedido de desculpas, no entanto foi surpreendida pelo sabor dos lábios tão conhecidos pela mulher. Um beijo ocorreu.

- Eu ainda não mudei de idéia! Apenas preciso dizer que te amo! – E com um doce roçar de lábios Lucas foi embora tão inesperadamente como quando chegou.

Lisa sorriu e foi novamente para o quarto da filha, no entanto, assim que adentrou o cômodo ouviu novamente as leves batidas. Sorriu para si mesma e pensou em como o Lucas conseguia ser fofo. Naquele momento concluiu que ele era o homem certo; talvez não para ela, mas para sua vida. Afinal, seu coração sempre será do médico rabugento.

Com o sorriso característico de Lisa Cuddy, a mulher seguiu pra sala e abriu a porta feliz pelo retorno do homem, no entanto não era Lucas do lado de fora de sua casa, mas sim Gregory House.

- House?

O médico portava em suas mãos uma garrafa de vinho. Sua aparência estava abatida e, a cada respiração, liberava o odor do álcool existente em seu corpo.

- Você está bêbado! – Exclamou indignada!

- Não. Eu estou... Eu estou... Estou farto disso! Eu preciso de você e você não se importa com isso! Eu nunca me deixei minimizar diante de qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher, e quando eu baixo minha guarda para você, recebo uma apunhalada pelas doces mãos da minha amada! E agora está tudo acabado. – House falava rápido e embolava a língua a cada frase dita. – Eu só vivo bebendo e fazendo besteiras quando na verdade eu queria está aqui dizendo tudo isso para você, Lisa. – Suspirou. – E justo agora que estou aqui, sinto como se essa fosse a maior das besteiras já feitas por mim até hoje, visto que estou falando muitas idiotices das quais vou me arrepender amanhã.

Lisa escutou incrédula. Aquilo seria uma declaração? A declaração que esperara por anos? A mesma a qual sonhara todos os dias de sua vida, agora fora dita por um bêbado e, por esse fato, sequer poderia ser considerada.

- Você precisa de um banho gelado, House! Alguns remédios e uma cama curarão seu porre. Agora, por favor, vá embora porque eu já tenho uma criança doente para cuidar... Tratar de bêbado, também, já é demais!

- Um café!

- Como? – Questionou a mulher confusa.

- Um café para que eu melhore e possa ir para casa. Estou de moto! – Falou ao olhar de soslaio para o veículo.

Lisa respirou fundo. Aquilo seria insensatez; House bêbado em sua casa declarando-se para ela... Definitivamente era loucura! No entanto, a única coisa que a mulher conseguiu fazer foi dar um passo para o lado, permitindo passagem ao médico. Gregory adentrou a casa com um sorriso sincero no rosto, e a endocrinologista não pôde deixar de sorrir diante de tanto encanto.

Assim que fechou a porta, Lisa ouviu o trincar de vidros perto do médico. Virou-se imaginando ter sido o homem caindo sobre a estante, mas era apenas House colocando uma garrafa de vinho com um pouco mais de força na mesa de centro.

- Desculpa. Pouca coordenação. – Sorriu novamente.

Em silêncio, a mulher seguiu até a cozinha para preparar um café bem forte. Enquanto a bebida estava na cafeteira, ela correu até o quarto da criança para olhar a filha, quem ainda dormia como um anjo. Tocou em sua testa e sentiu a quentura de sua pele. Com um semblante triste e abatido voltou para a cozinha e encheu uma xícara do líquido, levando-o imediatamente a House.

- Aqui está. – Falou sentando-se na poltrona branca contrastando com o grande tapete preto.

- Obrigado.

Um silêncio prevaleceu sobre a sala durante alguns minutos. Constrangido e com a razão retornando ao seu ser a cada gole ingerido de café, House resolveu conversar.

- Esse vinho é maravilhoso, sabia? Da safra de 87. Demorou um pouco para encontrar uma bebida de tal qualidade a essa hora da noite. – Sorriu tímido.

Mesmo conhecendo Lisa por tantos anos, o homem não conseguia compreender como ainda sentia-se um adolescente sem confiança ao tentar conquistar uma garota; o mais irônico é que nem em sua adolescência agiu assim. Sempre utilizou as brincadeiras sexuais como um "escudo anti-Cuddy" para poder demonstrar superioridade e esconder o quão frágil fica na presença da mulher.

- Mal curou um porre e já está interessado em outro, House? – Indagou indignada enquanto levantava-se. – Poupe-me de seus esforços para coisas inúteis; tenho uma criança para cuidar.

Dizendo isso, a mulher deu as costas ao médico e partiu em direção ao quarto da filha. Imediatamente, House colocou a xícara quase vazia de café sobre a mesa de centro e mancou o mais rápido que pôde para perto dela. Ao alcançá-a, o homem segurou-a pelo punho e, delicadamente, girou-a para ficarem frente à frente.

- Aconteceu algo com a Rachel? – Questionou com a preocupação visível em seus olhos azuis os quais fitavam os dela.

- Ela... Ela... – Tartamudeou perdida na imensidão azul que a observava. – Ela está com febre há horas. – Respondeu desviando o olhar para finalmente se focar na sua fala. - Começou com uma gripe, mas não cura! Estou com medo que seja algo mais sério!

- Qual a temperatura?

- Na última vez que eu olhei estava 102°F.

- O que? – Indagou aflito. – Agora deve está acima de 103°. Já está muito alta para uma criança, Lisa! Já medicou-a?

- Paracetamol.

- Muito tempo?

- Três horas atrás.

Silenciosamente, House mancou até o quarto da criança com a mulher seguindo-o. Cuddy sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e, percebendo isso, o médico abraçou-a.

- Não se preocupe; ela vai ficar bem! Apenas ajude-me a despi-la.

Após retirarem todas as roupas da criança, o infectologista pegou-a no colo e, mancando um pouco, seguiu até o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro no morno e sentou no vaso sanitário, com a menina nos braços, esperando a banheira encher até a metade. Cuddy apenas observava a cena aflita enquanto alisava os cabelos da filha ainda sonolenta. House levantou-se e colocou Rachel na banheira e começou a massagear o corpo da criança.

- Desculpe. – Falou afastando-se da banheira. – Quer cuidar dessa parte? – Questionou timidamente. – Você precisa massagear o corpo dela por vinte minutos e manter a água morna durante todo esse tempo.

Lisa sorriu diante de tanta gentileza, timidez e desconcerto do homem; nunca imaginara um Gregory House tão amável.

- Não vejo nenhum propósito senão socorro, doutor. – Respondeu com um lindo sorriso banhado de lágrimas.

Durante vinte minutos a criança foi massageada com o corpo quase completamente submerso na água constantemente tépida. Cansado de ficar abaixado para comprimir metodicamente a garota, House levantou e esfregou a perna freneticamente. Imaginando a dor do homem, Lisa pegou a tolha e enxugou suavemente a filha, pegando-a no colo e lavando-a até o quarto.

O médico permaneceu por mais uns minutos no banheiro e, ao sair, deparou-se com o mais lindo sorriso já visto pelo homem.

- A febre cessou. – Cuddy falou abraçando-o.

Constrangido, House sorriu e hesitou três vezes antes de devolver o abraço. Lisa percebeu o vacilar dessa atitude e, acanhada, afastou-se do infectologista.

- Bem, acho que já vou... – Falou o homem fitando o chão.

- Não! – Impediu a endocrinologista com o tom um pouco alto demais. – Fique, por favor. – Pediu abaixando a voz e segurando no braço do médico. – Eu insisto, Greg. Só mais um café. – Sorriu sincera.

House afirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Okay. – Respondeu sem encará-la.

Cuddy caminhou ao lado do homem até a sala, acomodando-o no sofá e dirigiu-se a cozinha. Preparou duas grandes xícaras de café com alguns biscoitos e retornou ao cômodo anterior. Entregou-lhe a bebida e sentou na poltrona de frente para ele, dando imediatamente um pequeno gole no líquido quente. Um silêncio reinou o ambiente.

Lisa colocou as pernas sobre a poltrona, encolhendo-as e abraçando-as apenas com um membro superior, enquanto o outro segurava a xícara de café. A mulher estava incomodada com a ausência de sons e, tentando acabar com o constrangimento causador de tanto silêncio, resolveu comentar sobre o primeiro objeto que seus olhos enxergaram.

- Você não muda mesmo! – Sorriu observando a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa de centro. – Mal termina um porre e já se prepara para o próximo.

House precisou analisar o olhar da mulher para entender de que ela estava falando. Percebendo tratar-se da bebida, explicou-se.

- Eu não queria mais beber... Pelo menos não por essa noite!

- Ah, claro! – Revirou os olhos. – O vinho era só um enfeite! – Sorriu irônica, porém divertindo-se.

- Bem... Na... Na verdade eu queria ter comprado flores... – Falou hesitante. – Mas eu estava meio bêbado; sem falar que não conheço nenhuma floricultura nessa cidade! Nunca precisei, sabe? – Olhou para o chão timidamente.

Acanhada, Lisa exibiu um sorriso forçado. House estaria mesmo sendo romântico com ela? Flores e declarações não faziam o perfil do homem, a menos que... A menos que ele realmente tenha mudado. Deveria a mulher considerar essa metamorfose e tentar um relacionamento ou seria mais sensato permanecer com Lucas já que essa modificação pode ser apenas momentânea?

O médico levantou-se em silêncio, agarrou a bengala e deu a volta na mesa de centro, indo em direção a mulher. A endocrinologista ergueu-se também, mas com dificuldade; a cada passo do homem, ela sentia seu corpo tremer e assustou-se com a idéia de suas pernas cederem, resultando numa queda frente ao infectologista.

House fitou-a intensamente enquanto aproximava-se dela. Quando estavam frente a frente, separados por alguns centímetros, Cuddy mordeu o interior de seu lábio esperando pelo tão prometido beijo. Havia meses que a mulher esperava pela oportunidade de sentir o sabor do ósculo mais doce e caloroso o qual já experimentara. Conhecia o erro dessa atitude, mas rejeitar o carinho daquele homem era impossível para seu corpo; nem mesmo a sua razão era capaz de controlar tamanho desejo.

Lisa sentiu uma falta de ar com a proximidade; podia sentir a respiração quente do médico tocando seu rosto. House contemplou os olhos da mulher intensamente e ergueu a mão para um cumprimento. Cuddy olhou para baixo, incrédula; não acreditava presenciar tal cena. Esperava por um beijo quando, na verdade, ele apenas ofereceu-a uma saudação formal!

- Boa noite! E... Obrigado pelo café. – Lisa permaneceu estática com a boca entreaberta, e o homem prosseguiu. – Se a pequena voltar a ter febre, não hesite em telefonar.

House recolheu a mão não recebida e seguiu seu caminho até a porta, abrindo-a. Antes de atravessá-la, escutou seu nome.

- House! – Lisa chamou-o.

O médico olhou-a.

- Obrigada... Por tudo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Cuddy jogou-se na poltrona pensando no que acabara de acontecer. House recusou-a ou respeitou-a? A mulher não pôde deixar de considerar apenas a segunda opção. Sim; ele havia realmente mudado e isso era óbvio. Ajudá-la com a Rachel e honrá-la como uma mulher comprometida eram provas de quão atencioso e humano o médico tornou-se. Um grande remorso povoou-a; arrependeu-se de ficar com Lucas para esquecê-lo e de ignorá-lo fingindo um falso amor pelo namorado. Não! Não poderia permitir perdê-lo tão fácil. Pelo menos não agora, depois de ter a certeza de que um futuro com esse novo Gregory tem tudo para dar certo.

Procurando um motivo para encontrá-lo, Lisa avistou o vinho; pegou a garrafa e dirigiu-se a porta desejando que o homem ainda estivesse pela rua. Não sabia o que falar, mas tinha a certeza de precisar vê-lo novamente. Colocou a mão na maçaneta implorando mentalmente para ainda contemplá-lo ligando a motocicleta, e abriu a porta.

Cuddy não pôde conter a felicidade em sua expressão ao ver House em pé, em frente a sua porta de cabeça baixa e com a mão erguida, preparando-se para uma batida a qual nunca viria.

O homem, completamente sem graça, ficou mais acanhado quando percebeu o sorriso de vitória aprisionado pelos lábios da médica. Ela tentava esconder seus sentimentos evitando o sorriso ainda nascente, no entanto, o brilho em seus olhos denunciava sua felicidade ao vê-lo. Sim, ele precisava daquela mulher e não conseguia mais resistir a mesma.

- Eu... Achei melhor ficar por perto, sabe? A Rach... Quer dizer... Pela Rachel. – Tartamudeou.

Lisa gargalhou.

- E eu agradeço! – Sorriu. – Mas não gostaria de ficar por perto dentro de casa?

De repente House mudou seu semblante da timidez a seriedade deixando Cuddy confusa e forçando-a a expressar um aspecto sério na face. O homem ergueu a mão e, com as costas dos dedos, acariciou delicadamente o rosto da médica, parando em seus lábios. Lisa fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar, aprisionando-o nos pulmões; o simples toque do infectologista causava arrepios por toda extensão de sua pele. Ele desceu a mão até o queixo dela e acariciou-o enquanto a sentia expirar o oxigênio vagarosamente. Uma imensidão azul a fitava profundamente contemplando seus olhos, os quais abriram tão lento quanto o movimento dos lábios do homem, que se aproximavam dos dela.

O beijo foi lento e silencioso. House acariciava o rosto da mulher enquanto seus lábios pressionavam os dela com delicadeza, apenas apreciando a suavidade presente nos mesmos. Inclinando-se em direção a médica, Gregory foi guiando-a lentamente para dentro de casa; assim que adentrou, o homem impeliu a porta com a bengala e continuou a empurrar a endocrinologista calmamente até prensá-la na parede.

O contato corporal despertou uma corrente elétrica em ambos, fazendo-os finalizar o beijo. O infectologista, timidamente, colou a testa com a de Lisa e fitou os lindos olhos azuis acinzentados da mesma com um sorriso sem graça. Cuddy passou a língua pelos lábios molhados, correspondeu o olhar na mesma intensidade e, sem quebrá-lo, aproximou suas bocas para mais um intenso e tão desejado beijo.

Lisa guiou o médico até o sofá, sentando e fazendo-o arremedá-la. Sem finalizar o contato dos lábios, a mulher afagou o maxilar de House, enquanto esse a tomava pela cintura a mostra pela blusa ligeiramente erguida dos lados. Gregory escorregou sua mão por dentro da roupa da médica e acariciou as costas macias da mesma enquanto deliciava-se com o doce sabor da boca da endocrinologista. Cuddy sorriu com o toque e, lentamente, desabotoou a camisa do médico. O sorriso dela desapareceu quando percebeu outra camiseta por baixo da recém aberta e tirada... E isso fez o infectologista gargalhar.

Percebendo a desilusão na face da médica, em um movimento rápido, House retirou sua camisa preta e colocou-a atrás de si, sobre o braço do sofá. Lisa sorriu timidamente ao fitá-lo nos olhos enquanto levava suas mãos vagarosamente até seu peitoral nu e acariciava-o com a ponta dos dedos, provocando uma resposta imediata do corpo do homem através de um notável arrepio, o qual se formava logo após o andar do toque.

Colocando as mãos novamente por baixo da blusa da mulher, o médico ergueu o tecido lentamente, descansando-o sobre a mesa de centro. Lisa apenas observava a imensidão azul a qual a contemplava e perdia-se naquela outra dimensão chamada House. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ela segurou na nuca do homem e puxou-o para um beijo mais intenso e repleto de desejos. Os anseios sentidos por ambos aumentavam com cada movimento de seus lábios famintos e, inconscientemente, seus corpos aproximaram-se até o topo dos seios da endocrinologista tocarem o quente peitoral de Gregory.

House imediatamente afastou seu corpo do da médica, quebrando o contato. O toque macio dos seios dela em sua pele serviu como uma forte chama, despertando todo ser. Ele desejava demais aquela mulher por mais de vinte anos e aquele contato o faria perder seu controle, levando-a a tomá-la de uma só vez; e não era essa sua intenção. Gregory gostaria de aproveitar cada visão, toque e sabor que pudesse absorver em sua memória de Lisa, pois diferente de outras mil amantes as quais tivera, ela era a única capaz de despertar um músculo nunca encontrado por mais ninguém: seu coração. Sim; Cuddy era a mulher de sua vida e era irracional negar a intensidade desse amor ou tentar ignorá-lo, pois esse sentimento conseguia ser mais forte do que qualquer dor ou alegria sentida em toda sua existência.

Lisa assustou-se com a ação do médico e imaginou que o mesmo estivesse com medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada, afinal ela era comprometida com o... Com o... Não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém a não ser no homem a sua frente. Demonstrando a segurança de seus desejos, Cuddy levou os braços para suas costas e desabotoou o sutiã, mas antes de ter a oportunidade de tirá-lo House segurou suas mãos e deitou-a no sofá, colando todo seu corpo ao inclinar-se sobre a médica. Vagarosamente ele foi descendo a alça da lingerie da mesma e, a cada centímetro da peça retirada um beijo era depositado no lugar exposto. A endocrinologista apenas sorria com tamanha gentileza.

Com a alça esquerda abaixada, porém com o seio ainda coberto pela peça, House percorreu um caminho de beijos desde o colo até a orelha da mulher. Chegando nesse órgão, ele soltou o quente suspiro no local, deixando a médica completamente arrepiada. Os mamilos excitados pelo toque podiam ser sentidos pelo tórax do infectologista mesmo ainda vestidos. Tentando esquecer o contato com animados seios, Gregory balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o ouvido da endocrinologista, onde levemente passou sua língua em toda extensão do órgão auditivo. Lisa sorria e mordia o lábio inferior ao tentar, inutilmente, controlar seu corpo e evitar o eriçar de seus pelos. O médico mordeu levemente o lóbulo de Cuddy enquanto sorria e emitia o gemido sussurrado o qual a provocou uma úmida excitação entre suas pernas.

Lisa abraçou o médico gentilmente e acariciou suas costas, descendo suas mãos. Ao chegar às nádegas, a mulher apertou-as com um sorriso provocante enquanto House posicionava-se no meio das coxas da endocrinologista, fazendo-a prender as pernas sobre seu quadril. De forma delicada, o homem retirou o sutiã colocando-o sobre a blusa da médica e contemplou os roliços seios alvos e os mamilos erriçados de desejo. Hipnotizado com tamanha beleza, o infectologista colocou ambas as mãos sobre as mamas de Cuddy e percebeu a perfeição do encaixe; suas mãos foram feita para segurá-los, apalpá-los, acariciá-los... Com os polegares, Gregory acarinhou os mamilos arrepiados enquanto aproximava seus lábios do seio direito para saboreá-lo em sua boca sedenta pelo corpo de sua amada.

Lisa gemeu baixo quando sentiu a quente língua molhar-lhe a mama. Os movimentos do músculo começaram suaves e rodeavam o mamilo rijo de excitação; em segundos, todo o seio já havia sido abocanhado pelo médico enquanto o esquerdo era massageado com delicadeza pelas grandes mãos do mesmo. Cuddy sentiu sua mama ser sugada veemência e ouviu o homem gemer chupando-a enquanto escorregava as mãos pelo seu próprio corpo, procurando excitar seu clitóris já latejando de tesão.

House, com um movimento rápido, retirou as mãos da mulher antes que chegassem ao seu sexo e elevou-as até a cabeça da médica, prendendo-as no braço do sofá. Silenciosamente, a endocrinologista indagou o porquê daquilo apenas com seu intenso olhar questionador.

- Eu quero você... Preciso de você... Mas desejo-a tanto quanto anseio prolongar esse momento por toda noite. Esperei demais por esse dia, e agora não vou deixar que acabe. – O infectologista respondeu a pergunta nunca feita e alisou o rosto da médica.

Cuddy fechou os olhos para sentir a carícia de House enquanto pensava sobre o quanto amava aquele homem. Sim, aquele cafajeste, misantropo e rabugento era quem ela escolhera para ser seu; o único capaz de dar-lhe felicidade.

House tocou seus lábios suavemente sobre cada pálpebra cerrada e desceu seu rosto em um caminho o qual parou para depositar doces beijocas no nariz da mulher; ela sorriu com o ato e beijocou-o no queixo. Gregory riu enquanto continuava a percorrer o corpo da médica com deliciosos beijos desde a face rosada até os seios a mostra e o umbigo também exposto. Fitando-a nos olhos, o homem abriu vagarosamente a calça da endocrinologista e roçou sua língua sobre cada pedaço de pele exposto após o descer do zíper da roupa. Lisa sentiu leves cócegas sobre a área lambida e sorriu com a sensação maravilhosa proporcionada pelo infectologista. Em um rápido movimento, Cuddy virou-se no sofá para assumir o controle ficando por cima e beijou-o com veemência enquanto posicionava-se cuidadosamente entre suas pernas, para não machucar-lhe a coxa. A médica riu ao perceber que este parecia ser o único momento o qual House não lutava pelo controle.

- Minha vez. – Gargalhou e beijou com vigor os lábios do homem ainda surpreso com a rapidez daquele movimento.

- Lis...-

- Shiii... – Ela cortou com um balançar de cabeça.

Lisa sorriu e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do médico, impedindo qualquer palavra de ser dita e mordiscou seu beiço inferior. Tocando a unha sobre o queixo do homem, ela percorreu um caminho arranhando-o levemente desde a boca até o peitoral definido, deixando uma quase invisível marca avermelhada. Cuddy beijou o pescoço de House, depositando suaves lambidas arrepiantes sobre a sensível região; o arrepio que nasceu no corpo dele pôde ser notado pela mulher facilmente, fazendo refletir sobre como ainda conseguia ter algum poder sobre ele depois de tantos anos.

Lisa mexeu a cabeça em um solavanco para esquerda, fazendo seus cabelos escorregarem completamente naquele sentido e aproximou-se de House, a fim de dar-lhe uma leve lambida em seu mamilo. O toque do rijo bico da mama de Cuddy sobre a pele quente do homem fez o sexo do mesmo responder através de um latejar dolorido devido ao jeans apertando seu membro repleto de excitação. Gregory gemeu baixo, correu as mãos até a peça de roupa e abriu-a, descendo-a até suas nádegas; no instante em que a calça foi abaixada, a médica pôde contemplar o órgão completamente ereto e cheio de libido. Ela se sentiu desejada como não experimentava a mais de vinte anos.

- O que aconteceu com o "prolongar a noite"? – Sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido do homem, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida. House arrepiou.

- Por favor, Lisa. Você não entenderia... – Fitou-a com um semblante tímido. – Continue... – Suplicou.

Ela gargalhou e apoiou sua mão direita sobre o peitoral de House e escorregou-a por toda extensão de seu tórax. Com um olhar observador, Lisa contemplava o corpo do homem enquanto acariciava-o; no entanto, a protuberância do sexo dele chamou sua atenção e, ansiosa por um contato, a mulher escorregou seus dedos para dentro da cueca do médico apertando seu membro com delicadeza e deliciando-se com a maciez da pele daquele órgão. Gregory gemeu e tomou os seios da endocrinologista em suas mãos enquanto sentia o doce toque da mesma em seu sexo ereto.

Lisa posicionou seu quadril exatamente sobre o dele e ergueu as mãos até o peito do homem. Apoiando-se no tórax definido, a mulher iniciou movimentos leves de pressão contra o membro do médico e pôde sentir a pulsação desse aumentar a umidade em seu sexo. Deslocando-se com cuidado para não comprimir a coxa machucada, Cuddy moveu-se com mais agilidade, fazendo seu corpo queimar em resposta àquela libidinosa ação. Para conter os gemidos os quais escapavam de sua boca, ela tomou os lábios de House nos seus, iniciando uma deliciosa batalha por espaço e poder entre as línguas sedentas de prazer.

Gregory abraçou-a e escorregou seu braço esquerdo até a nádega da mulher, enquanto, com o outro, segurava as costas dela e levantou-se do sofá sem quebrar o delicioso beijo. Lisa passou suas pernas pela cintura do homem, fixando-se naquela posição segura e prazerosa. House fechou os olhos com a dor do peso sobre sua perna, mas disfarçou seu semblante dolorido e mancou até o quarto da médica com a mesma em seus braços. Ao adentrar o cômodo, o infectologista deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama, ignorando novamente dolorosa sensação em sua coxa ao flexioná-la para colocar Cuddy de forma sutil sobre o enorme leito de casal. Aproveitando a posição horizontal a qual a médica encontrava-se, ele retirou com suavidade a calça da mesma e ergueu uma de suas macias e torneadas pernas para massagear-lhe desde as canelas até o delicado pé, onde depositou suaves beijos e carícias.

Lisa sorriu com o afago e abaixou sua perna, sentando na cama. Delicadamente, ela estendeu a mão para House.

- Vem... Greg. – Sussurrou. – Eu preciso de você há décadas e não posso, nem quero esperar mais um segundo sequer.

O médico deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir seu apelido sendo pronunciado com tamanho afeto e aproximou-se da mulher, aceitando a mão da mesma nas suas. Lisa colocou suas pernas sobre a cama e arrastou-se até a cabeceira, onde deitou e deu três leves batidas sobre o lençol estampado, convidando-o a juntar-se a ela. House rodeou o leito de casal e deitou-se ao lado dela, afagando-lhe a nuca enquanto tomava-a em mais um beijo. Gregory alisou todo o corpo da médica desde os ombros até o quadril ainda coberto pela calcinha de renda e, gentilmente, retirou a peça. Cuddy arrepiou-se quando o dedo dele tocou sua virilha e sorriu ao imaginar o quão próximo estava daquilo que mais desejava.

Timidamente, House tirou sua cueca, liberando finalmente seu membro ereto e deitou por cima de Cuddy para tomar os seios dela em sua boca. Lisa gemeu quando sentiu a pressão de dois dedos incitando seu clitóris e teve de morder o lábio para não gritar de prazer quando pôde perceber o indicador escorregar até seu sexo, penetrando-a com delicadeza. Mesmo suave o movimento foi rápido, pois a excitação da mulher permitiu o completo acesso a sua genitália sedenta por prazer.

Gregory iniciou movimentos de ida e vinda com o dedo enquanto, com a mão, pressionava o clitóris para não quebrar o estimulo sobre o mesmo e, com a boca, devorava o seio da mulher. Lisa, por sua vez, contorcia-se de prazer e erguia o quadril em direção aos dedos do médico a fim de aumentar a pressão sobre seu sexo.

Retirando sua mão do sexo da endocrinologista, House segurou seu membro e passou a cabeça do mesmo sobre a genitália excitada; comprimiu o clitóris com a glande avermelhada e escorregou até a cavidade da mulher. Com um prazeroso movimento circular controlado pelas suas mãos ágeis, Gregory roçou seu bálano na entrada vaginal da médica e, com um murmúrio de prazer penetrou-a vagarosamente até sentir todo seu órgão ser coberto pela quente e deliciosa cavidade. O sensível meato umedecido do infectologista podia perceber seus líquidos misturando-se com o encontro dos sexos e tornarem-se apenas uma substância, assim como seus corpos transformavam-se em duas labaredas, dando finalmente vida as chamas uma paixão aprisionada por décadas. Lisa, por sua vez, pôde sentir o pênis preenchendo-a a cada centímetro, até ser completamente abraçado pelo seu sexo.

House iniciou leves movimentos impulsionando seu membro para dentro da mulher e retirando-o em seguida. A cada investida, o homem podia sentir sua glande deslizando pelo interior da mesma e sofrendo a massagem natural dos músculos involuntariamente contraídos pela médica. Cuddy gemia e contorcia-se a cada movimentar do médico; passando as pernas ao redor do quadril dele, a endocrinologista passou a coordenar a intensidade das investidas sobre os sexos ao pressionar as ancas.

Gregory apertou a nádega da mulher enquanto mordia seu lábio para abafar um gemido e escorregou sua mão até a perna, segurando-a e erguendo-a para apoiá-la em seu ombro. Ele retirou seu membro do sexo da mulher, inseriu o dedo sobre a região quente e úmida e circulou-o em seu interior retirando-o em seguida. Abaixou seu tronco para aproximar-se dela e beijo-a com veemência enquanto penetrava-a novamente e reiniciava seus movimentos rítmicos. O calor emanado dos corpos trazia consigo o suor daquele movimento exaustivo, no entanto, nada os impedia de realizar o prazer esperado por tantos anos.

House estava se esforçando ao máximo para não explodir de prazer antes que Lisa o fizesse - apesar de parecer impossível estando tão profundamente ligado a ela naquela dança ritmada incansável. Para proporcioná-la uma experiência incrível, ele levou uma de suas mãos ao encontro da pele macia dos seios dela e outra guiou até o sexo da mulher, onde massageou seu sensível clitóris com seus habilidosos dedos. Nos seios, seu polegar alternava entre os movimentos circulares sobre o mamilo rijo, o doce afago em torno da mama ou o suave "apertão" na mesma.

Os movimentos foram intensificados por ambos até os gemidos da mulher tornarem-se mais freqüentes; ela cerrou os dentes. Naquele instante, ele percebeu o que viria. Lisa agarrou os lençóis, mordeu seu lábio com força e apenas relaxou para sentir a satisfação daquele ato inundá-la por completo. Cuddy sentiu seu corpo espasmar-se e suas pernas relaxadas caírem sobre a cama enquanto ainda percebia o homem penetrando-a veementemente. Em segundos, um líquido quente alastrou-se por todo interior de seu sexo fazendo-a finalmente lassar por completo seu corpo exausto e expressar a felicidade do momento através de um sorriso bobo.

Poderiam passar-se os séculos, mas House nunca esqueceria a expressão de prazer na linda face de Lisa indicando a total satisfação de ser corpo.

Gregory abraçou-a enquanto, gentilmente, retirava seu membro dela. O líquido nascente de um prazer saciado escorreu manchando os lençóis, assim como aquele momento marcaria para sempre a vida dos dois. Depois do ocorrido, não poderiam voltar atrás nem fingir serem apenas chefe e empregado; embora tenha sido apenas uma noite, o ato não significava sexo casual, mas sim o envolvimento de um casal apaixonado cedendo, finalmente, aos seus anseios acumulados.

A imagem de Lucas veio à mente da endocrinologista acompanhada de algumas lágrimas, fazendo-a deitar de lado para fitar o chão. No entanto, naquele mesmo instante, House abraçou-a modelando seus corpos semelhante a uma concha e, como mágica, o fardo desapareceu de seus pensamentos. Cuddy sorriu e alisou os braços do homem refletindo sobre como tudo parecia ser perfeito quando ele estava próximo.

Os olhos da médica ficaram pesados enquanto seu corpo flutuava; ela sentia-se feliz por finalmente revelar seus sentimentos. Mesmo sem palavras, apenas com ações, ambos trocaram as mais lindas e silenciosas juras de amor. Gregory não diria "eu te amo"; muito menos Lisa! Não por ser uma fraqueza, mas sim porque nenhuma palavra no mundo seria capaz de demonstrar seus sentimentos tão bem quanto o amor que acabaram de praticar.

Não era só sexo; nunca foi... E embora negassem, ambos tinham total conhecimento disso.

Sobre Lucas, sua decisão estava tomada. Não pelo que acabara de ocorrer; sua escolha estava feita a mais de vinte anos atrás quando entregou seu coração a House, o único homem capaz de proporcioná-la a verdadeira felicidade.


End file.
